


Imagine sexting Sam in the impala

by SafetyPinnedSammy (ruthiestump)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/SafetyPinnedSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is done after discovering the lovely 'Dirty Supernatural Imagines' on tumblr and seeing that someone had written a sexting Sam one shot. I just thought the world needed more sexting Sam one shots. :)</p><p>First Supernatural fic, go figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine sexting Sam in the impala

You hated the winter. No, that was harsh. Winter is a beautiful season in your opinion. What you hated was the brutal Midwestern winter you had to endure because of the Vampire case Dean had picked up. You and the boys were driving to your motel and had a little over an hour to go. Dean drove on the long stretch of highway as you shivered violently in the backseat. The cold was seeping in through the closed windows, chilling you and the Winchesters down to the bone.

“Can’t you put on the heat, Dean?” You questioned, your teeth audibly chattering from the low temperature.

“The heat is on.” He answered, his gloved fingers tightening around the steering wheel. “Baby’s giving us all she’s got.”

“Do you think she could give a little more?”  You snapped. The temperature was snipping at your cheeks and you rubbed your hands together to regain the feeling back in your fingers.

You caught Dean’s glare in the rearview mirror before he growled out his brother’s name. “Sam.”

You know you were getting on Dean’s nerves; the weather was making you irritable and the boys were obviously tired from hunting then salting and burning that ghost waiter in Montana, but calling for Sam just because he was your boyfriend was just lame.

Sam looked over his shoulder, a small smirk on his lips, before pointing to the bundle of blankets beneath the back seat of the Impala. “We have blankets,” Sam informed. “You could wrap yourself up and give me one.”

You had completely overlooked the blankets when you first piled into the car. You dug the blankets out of their hiding space, handed one to Sam, and then tightly wrapped a dark blanket around your body. It wasn’t the thickest blanket but it helped combat the cold. You snuggled into your seat, burrowing yourself deep into the fleece, right as your phone started to vibrate in your pocket.

You fished the phone out of your jeans and checked the text notification under the warmth of your blanket. The text was from Sam and you quickly glanced at the back of his head before reading it.

**Sam W:  
_Still cold?_**

**You:  
I’m freezing actually.**

As soon as you sent the text, your phone vibrated with a reply.

 

**Sam W:  
I wish I was back there with you. I have so many ideas on how to heat up your body. **

Your breath caught in your throat, a familiar sensation pooling around the pit of your stomach. This conversation can head in any direction so you decided to test the waters by replying quickly.

**You:**  
**Really? Like how?**

You glanced up at the rearview mirror again looking for Sam’s eyes but noticed that all of his attention was focused on his hands under the blanket. This was Sam’s idea all along, you noticed. The phone in your hands then vibrated and you opened the text message immediately.

**Sam W:  
By laying you down in the back seat while Dean drives. Kissing you, then your neck while I slide my hands into your jeans and rub at your wet slit. **

You stifle a moan at that, the heat between your legs way more pronounced than when the texts started. Your fingers move rapidly across the keyboard, eager to send your reply right away.

**You:  
I would love to feel your fingers fill me up as I moan in your ear telling you how I wished it was your big cock.**

You sent the text, watching the back of Sam’s head as you did so. You listened for the faint vibrating of Sam’s phone and took note of the way he shifted in his seat once you heard the buzz of a text.  He rearranged the position of his blanket so that it was securely covering his lap. You felt proud of yourself for this accomplishment, so proud that you almost missed the text that just arrived to your phone.

**Sam W:  
I think I want to taste you first. I’m dying to lap at your wet cunt  **

You gasped audibly at that, blushing a bit as both brothers turned to look at you. “You okay, (Y/N)?” Dean asked, turning his attention back on the road. Sam was still looking at you with a knowing smile and lustful eyes before turning to face the dashboard again.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” You answered, your heart racing in your chest. The urge to be touched had increased and underneath the blanket, your hand was unbuttoning your jeans. “Can we play some music?”

“Sure.” Once Dean had turned the dial, classic rock filling the car, your hand slipped into your jeans, past the elastic of your panties and rubbed at the wetness. Your phone vibrated in your free hand once more.

**Sam W:  
Needed music to calm you down? ;) **

**You:  
Didn’t want Dean to hear me moan your name as I fuck myself on my fingers. **

You fingers slid in through your folds easily, wet heat enveloping your fingers until the last knuckle.  A soft moan fell from your open mouth, the speed of your fingers increasing. Sparks of heat were traveling through your body and you waited impatiently for the next text to arrive.

**Sam W:  
Jesus. You sound so fucking hot. You’re probably soaking wet right now. **

**You:  
So fucking wet, Sammy. And tight. **

**Sam W:  
I wish I could get in the back seat, rub my dick over your pussy until you beg me to fuck you.**

You were panting softly now, the noises getting lost under the loud guitar riffs. Your velvet walls were clenching around your fingers which were going as fast as they could in the confinements of your jeans. It wasn’t much and you longed for more movement.

Keeping your eyes in the rear view mirror, you shimmed out of your panties and jeans, stopping the denim around your knees. Your fingers now rubbed at your slit freely, you thumb catching your swollen clit. Your hips bucked forward, a gasp barely escaping your throat. You slid your body down the leather of the back, your ass now hanging off of the edge with the blanket still covering you. You sent out a quick text before slowly rubbing at your clit again. You were gonna make this last as long as you can.

**You:  
I’ll be begging so loud, God can hear how much I need you. **

You heard a groan coming from the front of the impala, Sam shifting over and over in his seat.

“You okay there, Sammy?” Dean questioned, his eyes flickering between the open road and his squirming brother. Sam took a second to answer, his voice breathless above the music.

“I’m good.” You can tell he was close. He was probably rubbing himself through his jeans since he can’t do much else with Dean beside him.

Your phone went off one more time. The blankets were tight around you now that you’ve started moving so now you’re struggling to loosen them to see the next text.

**Sam W:  
I cnt stop imaging u hot n wet ridin my dick. **

Your hips bucked, your fingers burying deeper into your crevice and you had to bite your bottom to keep in your sounds. You could feel your orgasm building and the speed of your fingers plunging in and out in time with the frantic guitar notes from the radio. There was sweat beading at your forehead and the hand your phone is in was trembling. You typed out your text as best as you could.

**You:  
wuldnt stop ridin u till u cummed and said my name.**

You couldn’t hold on anymore. You let the phone slip from your hold, your now free hand rubbing at your throbbing clit in rapid circles. You panted into the blanket, muffling your moans. The pleasure was raking through your body as your hips bucked violently into the air. You were clenching against your fingers as your toe-curling orgasm came in wave. You uttered Sam’s name into the blanket which now felt like a tomb of heat. After slipping your fingers out of yourself, you pulled up your pants and kicked the blankets off of yourself.

You laid your head against the front seat of the Impala, catching your breath. Sam was slumped down in his seat, his breathing starting to calm down.

“Are you sure you guys are okay?” Dean asked, taking a break from singing along to the radio. “(Y/N), you’re sweating.”

“Yeah.” You answered with a smile on your lips. “The blankets really worked. Thanks Sammy.” You lifted your head and placed a long kiss on Sam’s cheek.  


End file.
